


Let me show you the stars

by jujuba6106



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sideways (Sex Position), Squirting, Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale, Teasing, Teen Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuba6106/pseuds/jujuba6106
Summary: Another scene of the movie Ordinal Scale, on which Kirito and asuna spend the night together as they go camping to stargaze.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 14





	Let me show you the stars

*The scene where Kirito and Asuna are camping together

*Sword Art Online as well as it's characters belong to Reki Kawahara

*A Kirisuna smut fanfiction

*Thanks to Dani, AKA(twitter): kirixsuna for correcting my grammar mistakes! XD

Asuna and I were sitting beside each other, watching the stars together. This wasn't just like any other date. It was special. We could finally fulfill the promise that we made back in Aincrad. Authough I couldn't help but worry if she remembered that day, or everything else even...I had to make sure.

"Asuna, do you remember the promise that we made back in Aincrad?"

"Watching the stars?" She asked, sounding uncertain. Shit! She doesn't remember! But she told me that her memories were coming back little by little. Maybe I should wait a bit more...

"I'm just kidding." She said in a teasing tone. "You said that you would give me a real ring this time right?" I got so relieved that it probably showed on my face. Asuna reaches down her other side and picks up a packet.

"Here Kirito!" My girlfriend said it confidently, giving me the small wrapped up box.

"Uhn..." I stutter, surprised. I didn't expect her to give me something as well.

"It just wouldn't be fair if I was the only one getting something." Asuna said matter of factly, but still with a little smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Thank you." I said. While accepting her present, she did something that surprised me even more. She showed me the ring that I gave her before going to fight the 100th Aincrad's final boss. I just looked at her dumbfounded, completely confused with her actions.

"This time put it on my finger. So that we can continue the promise." She said with a sweet smile on her face, while showing me her left hand. I smiled and nodded, taking the ring laying on the palm of her right hand and then putting it on her ring finger of her left hand. With the ring on, Asuna took her hand back to admire it, but I don't give her much time to do it because I enveloped my hand with her much smaller one and she met my gaze with sparkling eyes. We closed down our distance and closed our eyes as we parted our lips for a kiss. But before our lips could even touch, Yui suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah, there is a shooting star!" Said her in an exciting manner. We quickly separated, very flustered and directed our heads to look at the clean night sky, which was being showered with beautiful and shining shooting stars.

"Wow!" Said Asuna as she looked at the sky in wonder.

"Amazing!" Said Yui, who was equally mesmerized by it. We looked at it for a while, admiring the beauty before us. But honestly, I've seen shooting stars even prettier than these ones. I smiled with a nostalgic feeling that assaulted me. I leaned towards the girl sitting next to me and whispered. "You know Asuna, when I met you on that labyrinth on the first floor of Aincrad, three years ago, you resambled a shooting star. The difference is that you were and still are even more beautiful than the ones that we are looking at right now." As I said it, Asuna giggled with my cheesy, comment and looked at me with a loving gaze. Even though it was embarrassing for me to say something like that, her cheeks had a very cute pink tone on them. It was the reaction that I wanted to get out of her. We once again approached our faces together and this time the kiss succeeded. Thirty seconds must have passed and we only had to stop because Yui once again interrupted, but this time, in a flustered manner due to catching her parents locking their lips together.

2 hours later

After the meteor shower was finally over, we decided to retire for the night, wishing our goodnights to Yui and switching of the device that we used to communicate with her. It was almost midnight already, but I had a feeling that we wouldn't sleep just yet. We changed into more comfortable clothes, with Asuna all blushy and asking me to turn my back to her. I did so, smiling at the funny but yet adorable thought of her still being embarassed about me seeing her in her underwear, after all this time. I entered inside our sleeping bags, wich were zipped together to mantain ourselves close together and once she was finished with her changing, she notified me, so that I could look at her again. I simply pushed up the cover of the bag, inviting her to lay there with me. She did so, humming in a happy tone at the warmth inside and I reached for the lamp beside me and turned it of. I faced her once more and she came closer to me snuggling and whispering how warm I felt. My ears burned. We laid there a little, enjoying each other peacefully for a bit, before Asuna broke up the silence.

"Thank you Kirito! Tonight was really lovely!" She said with a smile, cupping my face with her hands and laying a gentle peck on my lips.

"I'm so glad that we were able to come here today, with your memories restored." I said while putting a hand on her hip and guiding her body to lay more closely to mine. We started kissing again, but this time with the intention to let things go even further. As our tongues heatingly entered each others mouths and battled with one another, my hands began to wander under Asuna's shirt. Our lips separated and I immediately started to lay kisses down her slender neck, bitting lightly on it. Asuna curved her neck to the side to give me more access, making me smile against her skin. Distracted with my ministrations and smugly thinking that tonight I would have the upper hand on it, a mischievous hand suddenly began wandering between our boddies and gripped my still soft cock inside of my pants. I stopped whatever I was doing to her neck, moaning in surprise at the awakening pleasure, as my penis hardened under her soft but yet firm strokes. My hand found her left breast, going straight to her nipple to tease it. Asuna let out a long exhale and then she lowered my pants along with my boxers till the middle of my thighs, freeing my hard shaft. She stopped, looking into my eyes teasingly. I huffed taking my hand out of her shirt, grasping her left one in mine and bringing it to my hardness, hissing at the feeling of her little hand closing around it and stroking all the way up and down, but softly to tease me.

"Please." I said unnable to take the teasing anymore. Her hand finally tightened on me and I couldn't hold onto the loud moan that escaped my lips. I tried to cover the following ones by continuing to lay soft kisses on her neck, but she was having none of it. Asuna took her hand of me, making me lift my head up. I looked at her with a questioning and disappointed face, making her chuckle at the sight of my abandoned puppy eyes. She brought the palm of her hand to her lips, licking on it and before I could say anything to hurry her up, she gripped me again, brushing her tumb on my swollen head, spreading the wetness there, making me yelp at the surprising but still, gratifying pleasure. The fencer took this oppurtunity to lock her lips with mine, letting her tongue out to caress mine while occasionally biting my bottom lip. As the kiss ended, I finally managed to recompose myself to look at her and chuckle.

"You sure are trying to kill me." I said in between pants.

"Well, you seem to always make me like that when you do things like this. So I guess this is just fair right?" She said devilishly, tugging more harshly on my cock, making me give out a little moaned chuckle.

"Things like what?" I whispered in her ear breathly. "What do I do that makes you crazy like how I am feeling right now, hmm. Tell me." She blushed hard at my words, squeezing her legs tightly. I smirked evily.

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Asuna?" I said bringing my hand back to her breast and squeezing it. "What else do I do that makes you wet for me? Is it this?" I asked pinching her nipple, making her gasp. "Or perhaps, this." My hand made a painfully slow show, descending towards her lower body, only to brush torturesly at her inner thighs, making her terribly turned on and impatient. She let go of me again, getting on her knees to take off all of her clothes. That's how I knew how turned on I got her. So much, that she, at least for a moment, forgot her embarrassement and acted boldly. I took the cue on that and copied her, until we were both naked, our desires only fuelling at the sight of eachother's bodies. The swordswoman got on top of me. Our warm bodies making contact once more. Her hard nipples were brushing against my chest as she kissed me passionately. As our tongues danced against one another, this time, I let both of my hands wander down below, sliding from her back to her ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze and then massaging them. This last action of mine made Asuna break the kiss, to throw her head back, letting out a drawn out moan. The view of her parted lips and red cheeks, just made me want to pleasure her even more. I sat up, straitghening up my legs and then guiding Asuna to face away from me. I got myself down again and pulled her on top of me again by her hips, but this time, we were both face to face with each others sexes. Asuna blushed in embarrassment, since this was the first time that we were trying out this position, but at the same time she was becoming even more turned on by the possibilities of it. Her pussy was twitching and glistening with juices.

"Is it okay Asuna?" I asked, despite being dazed with the smell of her desire and the view, I still wanted to make sure that she was going to enjoy it too.

"Yes, please." She barely said it, before crying out in pleasure when she felt me spreading out her lips with my fingers and then proceding to lick her up and down, penetrating her with my tongue and sucking her clit intensely.

Asuna bit down on her lower lip hard, trying to muffle her moans without success. They escaped her mouth in loud incoherent mumbles, while her hips girated unconsciously against my face, seeking more pleasure. As the seconds went by, I slowed down my movements, afraid that if I was too intense, she would come right away. I started to lick her clit with only the tip of my tongue. After a few seconds, Asuna managed to calm down her breathing and then grabbed my cock once more to pleasure me again, giving my head some licks and then rubbing it around her lips. She was also trying to take it slow, knowing that there was still a lot more to come after.

We managed to tease one another for minutes, neither of us wanting to give up. Asuna tried to lift her hips so that she could reach me with her mouth entirely, but I wouldn't let go of her , squeezing my fingers down on her hips and then proceding to give her ass a tight grip to make her moan louder. I wouldn't let her intensify her pleasure either, impending her everytime she tried to push herself lower on my face. Usually we could mantain this kind of foreplay for a long time, but tonight I couldn't take the teasing anymore, my desire for her was only growing by the minute, but at the same time, I didn't want to admit defeat either. I had to throw my trump card right now or I would end up coming like that and she for sure would tease me for a long time if this happaned. I bought one of my hands down and sucked on one of my fingers. The fencer stopped her actions on me to ask what I was doing, but before she even had the chance to look behind her, she gave out a cry of surprise, when she felt my wet finger circling her entrance and without giving her a chance to recover from the sudden attack, I penetrated her with my finger, but very slowly and only on the first few inches inside. She chuckled a bit, thinking that I wouldn't get further then that and went back to lick me again. But before she could even start again, my finger went inside further and brushed that spot of her, wich gave her immense pleasure. She threw her head back and cried out in bliss.

"Kirito...w-what are you doing?Ahh!" She managed to bubble out, my finger never stoping it's motions.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." I just said devilishly, brushing my finger there harder, while holding her still by the hip with my other hand. With the hand that was turning her to jelly, I used my thumb to press down on her clit.

"AAhhhhh...Ki-Kirito, I, I'm gonna..." She warned, but before she could finish, I stoped completely, slliping my finger out of her.

"No, no Kirito! Come on, don't be mean!" She cried out at me in frustration.

"Are you acknowledging defeat Asuna?" I said, bringing my finger back to circle her entrance.

"Yes, I can't take it anymore! Please Kirito, just do it already!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her impatience. And who could blame her? I myself was on my limit as well.

"All right, come here." I said motioning her to lay down on her belly, putting a pillow below her to mantain her hips raised. As she was getting comfortable I went to my bag to get a contraceptive inside. I coul feel her hungry eyes on me, admiring the view of my body from behind. As I found the condom, I opened it and wraped it around myself. I got on top of her, holding myself up by my elbows, with my legs sliding down to lay beside hers.

"I love you." I said, while guiding my dick with one hand to her entrance and slipping it inside of her, making her gasp in relief. "I love you too!" She said, while lifting her head and looking at me behind her. We briefly kissed and finally I started moving inside of her. I knew that this was one of her favorite positions, as I went deeper inside of her, and was able to hit all of her sensitive spots there. Also the feeling of my chest on her back, managed to mantain a lot of closeness while making love. She usually didn't last long in this position and neither did I, since she felt tighter like that.

"Ahhh, hmmmm, Kirito..." Asuna moaned in pleasure as I sped up the pace, while peppering her neck and her back with kisses, wich made her sigh in bliss. She was laying her head sideways, gripping the sheets of the extended bedroll tightly, while moaning and calling out my name, pronouncing her love to me everytime I moved inside of her, the ring that I just gave her, was glistening on her finger. I covered her hand with mine and aproached my flushed face to her equally one.

"I love you, I love you..." I went on, my voice was husky and breathless, making Asuna tremble. "You feel so good Asuna, you are so beautiful, you make me go crazy." Asuna blushed hard, hearing such complements, then she started tightening around me even more. She suddenly turned her face to bite into the pillow next to her, ready to snap, noticing the tell-taling signs of her orgasm I stopped the motions and then, I pulled out of her.

"What? No Kirito! Why?! I was almost..." I didn't let her finish, covering her mouth with mine and kissing her silly, leaving her even more out of air then before.

"Just catch your breath for now, we'll get back at it soon." I said smiling smugly, turning her body around to face me and laying down on top of her to hold her for a little bit. For some reason I felt like this moment with her was a gift. After fighting together to survive in Aincrad, saving her from ALO and now being able to recover her memories, just made me feel a bit of angst at the thought of not having her with me right now, that's why I felt this sudden urge to hold her for a long time.

"Asuna, I'm so relieved that you've got your memories back, that we were even able to meet and exist in the same world. Everytime that I try to look back, I can't see myself existing without you by my side." I confessed, with my face buried against her neck, smelling her sweet perfume. I could feel Asuna's heartbeat. It was pounding strongly in her chest, matching with my own. I lifted up my face and noticed tears sliding down her cheeks. She put her hand on the back of my head and lowered it again to lay on her chest, her fingers buried into my hair, brushing on it, making me hum at the feeling of the gesture.

"It's the same for me Kirito, I feel exactly the same way." I looked up towards her again and this time she let me. I kissed away her tears and then descended my lips towards her nose, cheek and then to her lips again. We rapidily went down the path of passion once more. Asuna's hands wondered down my back, massaging and sliding her nails on it. As our making out continued, our desire to touch each other everywhere escalated again. I brought my hands down towards Asuna's breasts, caressing on them and squeezing her nipples. Asuna in retort, lowered down her hands even more to squeeze down on my ass, wich made me separate our lips to let out a groan. I looked down at her equally out off breath and flushed face with a mischievous smile, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How do you want it?" I asked, imediately getting the reaction that I wanted from her. Her cheeks wich were alredy red, assumed an even darker color. She was so adorable. But despite looking embarressed, she voiced out what she wanted with confidence.

"I want to do this looking at your face." She said. I nodded, laying down on my side and pulling her body towards mine, until our chests were rubbing together. I adjusted her right leg to go over my hip, while my left passed between her legs and rested underneath her left leg. She held onto my shoulders as we adjusted to do a sticky scissors position. We've never done it sideways, but the newiness of it, left both of us very excited to try it out.

I aligned ourselves again and as I started to slip inside of her once more, my left hand held her leg to the side of my hip. We were looking at each others eyes as we both started to move our bodies slowly together. Asuna reached even closer to me, laying kisses and nips on my neck, careful to not leave any marks, all the while I stroked her hair. We went on like this for minutes, holding onto each other with lazy movements, moaning breathly, whispering words of love and even dirty things, some of them leading us to giggle. When Asuna's moans became louder, I reached with my leg in between her legs higher, while bringing her leg on my hip down, so that I could rub my inner thigh right on her swollen bud and bring her closer to her climax.

"AAAAhhhhh! Ki-Kiriito! Hhmmmm." The stunning girl cried out while she trashed around the bed, as her clit rubbed insistently against me. Her walls began to close down tightly. Our movements sped up, as we became minute by minute more desperate to finish.

"Asuna...ple-please look at me." I begged her, close to coming as well. I let go of our embrace to look at her, without slowing down our motions. Asuna looked at me with tears of ecstasy brimming in her eyes, as she felt me hitting her g-spot, while also rubbing her clit down on my leg.

Her mouth suddenly opened in a silent scream of my name, as she closed her eyes with force, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she let the feelings take over her. I wasn't sure for how long she climaxed, but it was probably the longest and strongest that I've ever given her. As she came down, moaning in relief, exhausted and breathing raggedly, fortunately,I wasn't far behind. When it became too much for me, I gritted my teeth together and scrunched my eyebrows, as my eyes closed. When my body finally untensed, I gasped and breathed erratically. Asuna, who was already much calmer then I, slid my sweat bangs out of my face and repeatedly kissed me. I was barely able to kiss her back, but I tried my best. After a few moments, we were laying there staring at the celling of the tent, when I finally broke the silence.

"Asuna are you all right? I haven't overdone it right?" I asked her finally catching my breath.

"No I'm perfectly fine Kirito! You were amazing!" Asuna said lacing our fingers together.

"I've read somewhere that if I teased you a lot by delaying your release, the chances of you acchieving an orgasm that lasted longer would increase. But I was a bit afraid that it might have been too intense since you were crying." I said that while bringing my hand to her cheek and wiping out the traces of tears left there.

"I guess it was just a reaction because of the pleasure Kirito, really! You made me feel really good and you can do it again whenever you want!" She said reassuringly. "But how about you? Did you feel good?" She asked.

"It was awesome, maybe the best session we've had until now." I said smugly, pecking her gently in the lips. When I moved to get out of her, I noticed the wetness on my leg. I couldn't help but smirk proudly.

"I think you squirted on me Asuna." I said without being able to hide the smile I had on my face.

"Oh my God! Did I? Really?!" She looked down my tight, covered in her wetness. She became as red as a tomato. "Oh Kirito I'm so sorry! I'm really embarressed..."

"Don't be!" I reached her face with my hand, lifting up her chin. "I think it was extremely sexy and it makes me feel so pround that I was able to give you so much pleasure. That I made you come this hard. I only hope that I'll be able to do this again to you." Even if I said that with a serious face, Asuna couldn't help but blush even harder.

"I don't know if I consider what you just said dirty or touching..." She said covering her eyes with her hands, feeling her heart beating extremely hard.

I gripped her hands, which were hiding her face, and kissed her lips longingly. My lips went on, kissing her neck and shoulders, making Asuna throw her head back and sigh in pleasure and in contentment.

"Kirito, please no more tonight. I'm so tired." She interrupted me when she felt me descending towards her chest.

"No prob." I reassured her, kissing her nose and then leaning my body to reach to my bag. I picked inside of it a plastic bag to dispose of the used condom and then to get some wet wipes to clean myself up. Asuna watched shamelesly and in delight as I cleaned my whole body from the sweat and other body fluids on it.

"Your turn." I said going back to her side with more wet wipes. She shyly lets me clean her up, goosebumps rising on her skin as she felt me pressing the cold and wet wipe down her neck, back, arms, breasts, belly and on her legs. When I started cleaning between her legs, she couldn't help but shiver and moan slightly, at the awakening feeling when I pressed a bit down there, I chuckled at her cute reactions.

When we were both cleaned, we laid down again, on each others arms, still bare but very warm inside the sleeping bags and by our skins brushing together. We talked and kissed for hours, until sleep finally reached us before either of us could even notice.

The End.


End file.
